The subject invention relates to miniature matrix boards used in electronic programming, and are particularly applicable in such areas as telephone communication and miniature computers such as are used in aircraft. In essence, programming matrix boards include at least two sets of conductors which are arranged in orthagonal relationship thus providing a plurality of intersecting contact points, the contact points being selectively connected in accordance with a desired program. One known miniature matrix programming board is the patent to Laserson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,870, issued Apr. 18, 1978 and entitled "Miniature Matrix Programming Board", the assignee of said patent being the same assignee as that of the present invention. While the above recited reference represents a significant improvement over previously known matrix programming boards, further advances in the electronics industry have made it desirable to further miniaturize and increase the density of a programming board. In addition, it is desirable that the need for separate soldering interconnections between termination pins and connecting cable existing with currently known programming boards be minimized so as to reduce interference, background noise, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved miniature matrix assembly which provides an increased contact density per unit space and which can be used with standard printed circuit boards.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a miniature matrix assembly which minimizes the number of separate soldering programming interconnections necessary between the assembly and the other electrical equipment.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a miniature programming board having the above described characteristics which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture such that when it is desired to modify a program, the old programming board may be simply discarded for a new one.